Rapidly increasing interest in location-based services has increased the demand for ever-more precise positioning systems. The Global Positioning System (GPS) has become a de facto standard for determining the position of people and objects anywhere on the planet. However, GPS has one major limitation: the weak signals do not propagate into buildings. Consequently, it would be desirable to develop techniques that allow for device position discovery within a building.